


夜莺

by 夔雨 (kuiyudakeai)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 暴力, 病娇, 血腥, 黑暗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiyudakeai/pseuds/%E5%A4%94%E9%9B%A8
Summary: 欲·念X NO.1  夜莺晟昊X叶笙Tag：军服/病娇/血腥/暴力车（高亮：感情洁癖慎入！感情洁癖慎入！！感情洁癖慎入！！！）文案：（有点懒得写......虚伪应付一下算了...完结了以后再慢慢补好了...)“昊，你身边的鸟儿太多了！太多...太多了......要全部杀掉才好。”“留我一个，就够了，在每一个夜晚为你唱响赞歌。”故事背景：架空，环境民国大背景，国家由皇室与军部掌控，表面上兄友第恭，风平浪静，暗下波涛汹涌，国王派晟昊侵入军部助自己完全掌握国家全部权力......(就这样，再说要剧透了）【快上车！绝对保你值回票价！】（补一个小小的tip:因为我...章节字数间悬殊，我也不知道怎么分章，所以就会形成有某几天我会爆肝，有几天清闲的很，所以我决定以1k左右为单位日更......我想说的是，如果，我是说如果！卡肉了...我绝对不是有意的！dbq！鞠躬！！！）





	夜莺

军靴踏在地板上发出的沉闷响声回荡在这阴冷潮湿的监狱之中，穿过每一条曲折迂回的长廊，传进了那匿身于黑暗之中的，每一个人，每一个生物的耳中。今天，又是哪一个可怜鬼要遭殃了？几个胆子大的正趴在铁门旁边笑着看热闹，“咯咯”声伴着因身体颤动而带起的铁链撞击声吵醒了更多沉睡的困兽。  
“吵什么！”跟随在男人身后的狱卒察觉了男人脸上表情的细微变化，赶紧开口制止着这群蠢货的行为。警棍敲击在铁门上的声音沉闷却极具威慑力，老鼠们的吱吱声才渐渐小了下去，却唤醒了更多阴影中的，无数双眼睛在暗处注视着这位到访地狱的不速之客。  
脚步声戛然而止，在一间铺了稻草的宽敞牢房前。里头趴着的，是头受了伤的小兽，衣不蔽体。那小卒利落地为男人开了门，“长官您当心脚下，别踩着了什么不干净的东西。”脸上堆满了谄媚的笑。  
“嗯，你先出去吧。”  
“哎，我这就去外头等着，有什么事您叫我一声就成。”他带上门退了出去，同随着男人一同来的那位副官一起站在了门外。  
“叶笙。”男人蹲下身轻声唤他，指间轻柔地撩开拂在他眼前的碎发，眼底的寒霜尽褪，取而代之以无限的温柔。  
熟睡的男孩的眼睑动了动，蹙起了眉，一副美梦被人侵扰了的模样。也未睁眼，不管不顾的转开了头欲要继续被打断了的美好。男人望着他的样子笑了笑，随即俯身在他耳畔，“你不愿意起来，我可回去了。”  
却没是得到什么反应，静候了片刻，叶笙才终于理解了这声音的出处，睁眼回头间已经叫出了口，“昊！”声音沙哑却带着欣喜。  
离得的太近，叶笙转过头时便已经擦过了他的唇瓣，便不加掩饰地吻了上去。晟昊回应着她，舌头在他口中索取着，灵活的扫过每一寸土地，划过每一颗贝齿，要把这些日子缺了的，全都补回来。  
“我的宝贝肺活量似乎变好了呢。”分开是口中拉出的银丝垂挂在两人之间，叶笙撑起身子一点点的将其全部揽入口中，最终在他唇上轻轻一点，才露出了一个开心的笑。  
“是他们帮你锻炼的吗？”叶笙对着他的提问却笑而不答，又一次覆在了他的唇上，狠狠的，要把自己烙在那上头一般。  
“乖，如此我们便得好好谢谢他们。”晟昊没再满足他的欲求，移开了脸站了起来。  
“沈祎。”  
副官带着那名小狱卒走了进来。晟昊俯身抱起了叶笙，叶笙上下扫视着这名小卒。“怎么样，他帮过你吗？”  
那小卒见二人如此亲密，又闻这位大人如此问，心下慌张，冷汗瞬间浸湿了后背。  
“唔——”叶笙望着他思索片刻后才缓缓点了点头。  
见他如此回答，那小卒脸上的，紧张神色，褪了下去，转而代之的换上了副讨赏的面孔。“是用了哪只手呢？”晟昊再一次问道。  
“右手！”叶笙几乎是不假思索的就喊了出来。  
那小卒还在思考话里头的意思，就听见了手枪上膛的声音从身后传来，随即便是一声枪响，剧痛便由右手手腕蔓延向了全身。  
“啊！”尖叫声穿透了牢门，在这里的每一个角落久久回荡，经久不息。有人听出了这声音的主人，从黑暗中爬出，挣扎着想要爬出囚室，围观这场闹剧。一时间惨叫声与笑声，叫骂声与喝彩声几千万种声音一齐聚在了这一处小小的监狱里，地狱的圆舞曲。  
他的脸因痛苦而扭曲，变的狰狞可怖。叶笙看着他的痛苦放肆却又优雅的笑着，他望着从他手腕上的伤口处流出的血液渐渐染红了脚下铺着的稻草想到了什么似的凑到了晟昊的耳边，却又用着在场所有人都能听见的音量说：“不对！好像是左手才对！”  
他听见了这话，双腿一软直接跪了下来，不住地给眼前的这两位祖宗磕头。  
“小的错了！大人您行行好！放过我吧！我给您做牛做马，求您放小的一条生路吧大人！您让我…啊！”这一次，连上膛的声音都还未听见，左手手腕便已经又被开了个血口，他想举起手堵住那不住往外留的鲜血，抬起了手臂却发现两只手都只是无力的垂在跟前。这两枪直接崩断了他的手筋。  
“沈副官的枪法越发的好了呢。”叶笙不住称赞道。  
“小少爷谬赞。”鲜血渐渐蔓延至了他的脚尖旁，他答着，并不自主的向后移开了脚。  
“去吧剩下的事办了吧。”  
“是。”沈祎说着退了出去。  
“昊，你醋坛翻了哦。”  
“你知道的话就少让人家遭点罪了。”晟昊说着在他腰上掐了一把。  
“嘻嘻。”  
“是他先勾引的我啊！长官！”因失血过多而躺在地上呻吟着的人突然打扰了他们的对话。  
叶笙的脸色转眼已经沉了下来。探手从晟昊裤腰上一掏，一把军刀已经反握在了手里，刚要将刀甩出手时却被人反手捏住了手腕。“就这么想让手上沾了血？”他手上施力，叶笙吃痛手一松，刀便已经脱了手。晟昊将其重新插回了腰间。叶笙还要开口说什么，却被人俯身吻住，把话生生的堵了回去。  
那小卒见他如此，眼底闪过了一丝生的希望，刚要开口谢恩，一颗子弹已经送入了他的口中，这张让人生恶的嘴，却在生命的最后一刻绽放出了一朵娇艳无比的花。  
死不瞑目。  
晟昊这才终于松了口。叶笙方才被他的脸挡去了大半的视线，但听见枪声，以及那地上的尸体，子弹自口而入穿喉而过，便已经心下了然。张了张嘴却终于还是什么都没说。  
“我以为宝贝你要夸我的枪法好了。”  
“到底是想听我夸你这把枪的枪法好呢？还是，那把枪的枪法好呢？”叶笙说道，眼睛已经笑成了两弯月牙儿。  
“哈哈哈——你说呢，宝贝儿。”叶笙手下揉了把他的屁股笑着抱了他向外走。空气里混杂着的浓郁的血腥味，不时从那黑暗中传来的惨叫声，尖利的直穿耳膜。  
“他们的叫声，可真是难听。”叶笙捂上了耳朵不满道。  
“好了，马上便出去了。乖，晚上回了家，我听你好好地，为我叫~”晟昊低头吻了他的额头以示安慰。“至于他们，很快就会安静下来了。”  
“就我现在这嗓子，您也是真舍得？”  
“我舍不得，只是怕你下头的小嘴想我的紧了。”  
“昊！”语气里带了点羞怒。  
“逗你呢，知道你身上还有伤。”  
“上将，都处理干净了。”沈祎早已经侯在了大门口，见他们出来了，赶忙上前复命，伸手将备好的大氅和军帽递了过来。  
“嗯，相信军座，一定会喜欢这份大礼。”他接过大氅裹了叶笙，又将军帽盖在了他脸上，“挡一挡光，一会出去，又要伤了眼睛。”  
“嘻嘻——”沈祎示意下，军士们慢慢打开了暗牢的大门，阳光争先恐后地涌了进来，照亮了每一寸黑暗，空气里浮动着淡淡的血雾，金色的阳光与鲜红的花相映，竟有种身临云霞的奇诡。  
晟昊让自己适应了会骤然变化的光线才缓缓抱着人走了出去。叶笙从帽檐的缝里头向外望，今天的天气真好，阳光刺得他睁不开眼，却还是能看见那座牢狱上空徘徊而不散的哀魂。

去吧，去吧，  
无尽的哀魂，  
脱离了肮脏的肉体，  
纯洁的魂灵，  
将堕入地狱。  
去吧，去吧，  
那是你们永远的归宿，  
无处可逃。  
去吧，去吧......

叶笙笑着在心底为他们唱响悼歌。  
“在笑什么？”晟昊移开了帽子。却也没想要他回答，不由分说地覆了上去。含着他的唇瓣吮吸着，舌尖在他口中的每一寸土地上留下自己来过的痕迹，宣示着自己的主权。  
叶笙任由着他的侵犯，他喜欢接吻，比做爱更喜欢。他可以沉溺在他的吻里死去，他的灵魂会以此而得到安慰。他知道晟昊永远不会只有他一个人，他养了很多很多只鸟儿，很多，多的他杀不干净！他可以和很多的人做爱，但是他的吻，只能属于他。  
他也一样。  
迎合着他的吻，叶笙从他怀里挣了出来，手臂环上了他的脖子，叉开了腿横跨着坐在了他的腿上，身上披着的大氅滑落了下来，松松垮垮的挂在腰际。晟昊的手沿着他的脊骨一路向下走着，抚过他记得的每一处伤口，有些是他给他的标记，有些是他偷跑出去时那些不要命的欢客所留的，即使是他的体质并不容易留下伤疤，即使当时那些伤的狠了的如今只剩下了个浅浅的粉红色的痕迹，却还是让人觉得恼怒。  
他手上使力将人紧紧揽向了自己。  
“唔，啊——”叶笙被忽如其来的动作一惊，松开了唇。借着跪坐在人身上的体位，胸口已经全然贴到了他的脸上，身上不多的衣物，如果那还算得上是衣服的话，完全无法蔽体。两颗小果已全然送到了他的嘴边。  
“嗯~”晟昊总是清楚他最喜欢的，用舌头挑逗着他的欲望，待及那樱桃熟的透红，才将其衔入了口中，用牙齿轻轻磨着他。

**Author's Note:**

> 我是夔雨，感谢你的阅读与喜欢。


End file.
